


Break Me Out of This Shale Case I'm In

by danslips



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, I think?, Kinda, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Self-Harms, it's not graphic at all, just references, yes - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danslips/pseuds/danslips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek trova Stiles ubriaco e si accorge che c'è qualcosa che non va.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me Out of This Shale Case I'm In

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea del perché io la stia postando: l'ho scritta durante i primi episodi della 3A e ritrovata un mese fa per caso in dei file a caso, ed ho pensato di postarla.  
> Non è il massimo - per niente - ma non mi darei pace sapendo d'avere 5.500 e passa parole Sterek su un file dimenticato. Se vi va di dirmi opinioni varie sulla storia - anche critiche sono bene accette - potete lasciare un recensioni (ed eventuali Kudos maybe?) oppure su Twitter: @danslips. Adoro fare due chiacchiere #justsoyouknow, e mi piacerebbe avere un feedback, positivo o meno.  
> (Leggete le tag! Se vi dà fastidio il tema, non leggete. Non è descritto particolarmente, ma vi consiglierei comunque di non leggere.)
> 
> Alla fine trovate l'info canzoni.  
> ...E nulla, buona lettura. Non aspettatevi granché.

 

Stiles non avrebbe mai creduto di andare a finire fino a quel punto: stava ascoltando canzoni d’amore. Canzoni d’amore tristi, per l’esattezza.  
Ed era ora di finirla di dare la colpa alla radio: la verità era che lui le lasciava scorrere, lasciava che i testi gli entrassero dentro al cuore, facendoli pure male, qualche volta.  
Canticchia canzoni che parlano di morte, a volte, quasi senza accorgersene; e niente è peggio di quelle tristi ed orecchiabili. Perché Stiles è un tipo positivo, e le canzoni tristi non dovrebbero piacergli così tanto.  
E’ in macchina quando accende la radio e si ritrova a sapere pure Diet Mountain Dew ed un po’ preoccupato del fatto – si tratta pur sempre di Lana del Rey – però fa finta di niente, e continua a guidare.

 

“Dude” dice Scott “senti questa.”  
A Stiles fanno ridere i pomeriggi passati con Scott: hanno compiti da fare, capitoli da studiare e materie da ripassare e puntualmente, non fanno niente di tutto ciò. Se ne stanno sul letto di Scott molto spesso, sdraiati ad ascoltare musica ed a parlare un casino. Seriamente… parlano di continuo.  
A Stiles piace parlare, ma loro hanno quasi diciassette anni, ora, e molti altri suoi coetanei sono nel parco a farsi canne, adesso. Ehi, no: a Stiles mica dispiace. E’ felice di passarsi canzoni con Scott, invece di canne. Solo che a volte vorrebbe provare dell’altro, vorrebbe sfondare la scatola di sicurezza in cui si trova intrappolato. E’ felice che la sua vita non sia Skins, o Shameless: ma a volte pensa che non sarebbe così male, qualche volta.  
Ma suo padre è comunque lo sceriffo e Stiles non vorrebbe mai fargli qualcosa del genere. Quindi ascolta la canzone che Scott mette dal suo portatile ed ascolta bene le parole, sperando di non beccare significati tristi pure in quella.  
Perché Stiles è un tipo positivo, e non sa cosa gli stia prendendo in quei giorni.

 

***

 

My mind's lost in bleak vision  
I tried to escape but keep sinking

And despite everything, I’m still human

 

Quando è solo, Stiles non è più sicuro di essere Stiles.  
Ha come bisogno di fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Gli è successo di essere paralizzato sentendosi inutile mentre un ragazzo veniva schiacciato dalla sua jeep e mentre non può aiutare suo padre; gli è successo di essere preso a botte senza aver la forza di reagire, ricordandosi di essere solo un cazzo di umano. Gli è successo di tutto ed ogni volta faceva più male della precedente, perché nonostante vivesse avventure che pure Harry Potter si potrebbe sognare, lui era ancora un diciassette americano che va a scuola, che deve fare i compiti. Che dorme, soffre, mangia.  
Uno qualunque: nessuno di speciale.  
Non sa di cosa ha bisogno di preciso, quindi. Sa solo che è un umano al quale i testi tristi ascoltati in macchina lo fanno stare male prima di dormire.  
Non sa ancora quale sia la risposta, ma è abbastanza sicuro di non essere più un tipo positivo.  
O almeno, non lo è più quando è ubriaco.  
Non sa bene perché è successo a dir la verità: pochi giorni prima era a tavola e vede tirare fuori da suo padre la solita birra che accompagna con la pizza, ed è come se qualcosa lo colpisse improvvisamente. Ci sono scorte di birra sotto al lavandino e sono sempre state lì. Stiles sapeva che fossero lì, ma non c’aveva mica fatto caso realmente fino a quella volta.  
Un po’ come quando ti ricordi di una battuta sconcia che avevi sentito da bambino e che non avevi compreso, ma che finalmente ora riesci a capire.  
E allora di sabato sera, dopo aver detto a Scott che era uguale se era impegnato con una certa Kira, prende due birre da sotto il lavandino. Poi altre due. Poi perde il conto, perché vede che c’è pure della vodka alla pesca.

 

***

 

Quando si sveglia è non capisce nulla.  
Si accorge quasi subito di essere sul pavimento freddo della sua stanza, invece che sul suo letto e che qualcuno ha aperto le finestre, perché sta congelando. Stiles si sposta sulla superficie dura e sente lo stomaco rivoltarsi, cosa che lo fa tirare su di scatto. Cosa che lo fa vomitare sul pavimento.  
“Ehi, ehi…” sente qualcuno che lo afferra per le spalle, cercando di non fargli vomitare su se stesso. Stiles è troppo impegnato a vomitare l’anima ed a sentirsi una merda, per dire qualcosa di qualunque tipo, ma sa che è Scott, quindi non c’è molto da dire.  
Scott aspetta un altro conato di Stiles - che sa che sta per arrivare. Poi lo porta in bagno, con un braccio attorno al collo.  
Quando Stiles ricomincia a vomitare, inginocchiato sul gabinetto, Scott non può fare altro che trovarsi una posizione comoda rannicchiato vicino a lui, accarezzargli la schiena come supporto ed aspettare.  
“E’ questo che fanno i buoni amici” dice Stiles, con la voce spezzata e roca, tra un conato e l’altro. “Si aspettano a vicenda quando devono vomitare.”

Qualche ora dopo sono al McDonald (“Non ho fame. Per niente” “Ma io sì” “Fanculo”) e Stiles sta guardando male tutti quelli che passano perché loro non hanno la nausea e possono mangiare tutte quelle cazzo di patatine fritte-  
“Smettila di fissarli” gli sussurra Scott “sei inquietante.”  
Stiles sospira, mordicchiando la cannuccia rubata a Scott. “Allora, mi vuoi raccontare come è andata ieri?”  
L’altro dà un morso enorme al suo panino, impegnandosi a non sorridere al pensiero della serata precedente. “E’ stato bello.”  
Stiles ha voglia di lanciargli addosso la coca cola. “Okay” dice “L’hai già detto sei volte questo.”  
“E’ stata molto tenera. I suoi genitori erano gentili ed è andato tutto bene.” si affretta ad aggiungere.  
Stiles lo guarda, sporgendosi di più sul tavolino. “Lei ti piace?” sussurra.  
Scott scrolla le spalle. “E’ una tipa ok.” Poi strappa la cannuccia dalla bocca di Stiles e la guarda. “Sai, a me serviva questa cannuccia.”  
“E’ un mondo pieno di cannucce” dice Stiles, roteando gli occhi, come se fosse una cosa ovvia. “Cannucce fatte per essere distrutte dai denti delle persone.”  
Mentre Scott si alza per andarsi a prendere una nuova cannuccia (“Schizzinoso. Sono il tuo migliore amico!” “Ma l’hai praticamente sbranata!”), pensa distrattamente a camera sua. Hanno pulito le sue due bellissime vomitate sul pavimento ed hanno spalancato porta, finestre ed acceso tutti i ventilatori possibili. Sì, okay, non era proprio una mossa molto intelligente: ma se qualche lupo mannaro/forza oscura/Darch/nonno di Allison sarebbe voluto entrare in casa sua, avrebbe trovato comunque un modo, che fosse stato tutto sbarrato o no.  
Quando Scott torna da prendersi delle altre cannucce (Stiles rotea gli occhi quando vede che ne ha prese tipo sei), ha un sorriso strano sulla faccia.  
“Dimmi un po’” dice, mentre si siede. “Era così necessario ubriacarsi ieri sera?”  
Stiles sa che Scott sta sorridendo e che quello non è un tono accusatorio, ma ritorna ad appoggiarsi allo schienale, mettendosi sulla difensiva. “Non sapevo cosa fare”  
Non voleva pensare alla serata precedente e men che meno ne voleva parlare. Neanche tanto per sua volontà: anche se ci pensava, non riusciva a ricordarsi granché. Stiles si gratta di nuovo il fianco, infastidito da qualcosa.  
Scott ride. “Andiamo” dice, alzandosi. “Ti devo far sentire quest’album di ‘sta band…” 

 

Stiles e Scott passano la domenica pomeriggio a casa di Scott a parlare ed ad ascoltare musica, passando ovviamente a casa di Stiles per assicurarsi che suo padre si accorgesse della performance di suo figlio sul pavimento della sua stanza.  
Stiles adora Scott per tantissimi motivi e sente il bisogno di aggiungere alla lista “lo adoro perché non mi fa domande su ieri sera”. Il fatto che Scott non tiri fuori l’argomento, fa sentire Stiles molto sollevato.  
Alla fine guardano una puntata di Broadchurch e Stiles costringe Scott a subirsi uno speciale di Natale di Doctor Who: poi fanno i compiti, mentre l’album scelto da Scott scorre e fa da sottofondo alle loro chiacchierate tra un esercizio e l’altro.  
Ad un certo punto, Scott si ferma. “Stiles” lo chiama.  
L’altro solleva lo sguardo dal libro. “Mh?”  
“Continuo a sentire odore di sangue.” Dice. “E’ leggero, ma non riesco a levarmelo da sotto il na-”  
“Stai scherzando?” urla l’altro, alzandosi di fretta. “Puoi fiutare il sangue? E non me l’hai mai detto?”  
“Puoi concentrarti? Ti ho appena detto che sento puzza di sangue nella mia stanza.” Scott sposta i libri dalle proprie ginocchia e si guarda intorno, respirando forte.  
“Scottie, ehi: sarà qualche animale.” lo tranquillizza. “Da quando ci riesci? Da quando sei un alfa?”  
Scott scuote la testa. “Me lo ha fatto notare Derek.”  
“Aspetta.” Stiles è confusissimo. Si siede vicino a Scott ed il letto cigola sotto il suo peso. “Quando l’hai visto? E’ tornato? Ma perché non mi dici mai niente?”  
“Mi sono scordato. E’ ancora nel posto sperduto, ci siamo massaggiati.”  
Stiles trattiene una risata enorme. “Sa cosa è un cellulare?”  
Scott si lascia ad un sorriso, anche se ha ancora in mente l’odore del sangue. “Mi ha detto che è un piccolo trucco: quando ispiri forte, puoi percepire le emozioni. E poi cose più sottili, come ferite e recenti pianti e vomiti.” spiega. “Infatti te puzzi da morire. Abbiamo iniziato a parlarne perché gli ho chiesto che ho ancora molto da imparare e non mi sento di valere l’alfa che sono.”  
Stiles gli dà una pacca sulla schiena. “Ehi” gli dice. “ora che fiuti le persone che hanno vomitato, sono sicuro che potrai fare grandi cose.”  
Poi ridono, e Stiles si rende conto di quanto gli vuole bene. E’ quasi frustrante: farebbe di tutto per rendere Scott felice. Intanto Scott prende il suo cellulare e controlla i messaggi. “Sa qualcosa su quei tizi in nero?” Chiede Stiles, improvvisamente. “No. Non intendo i Backstreet Boys”  
Scott scuote la testa. “Derek dice di saperne meno di noi.”  
Quando quei tipi strani avevano attaccato Isaac, c’era stato il panico poiché nessuno sapeva come fermarli e Chris Argent non voleva parlare – anche Allison era arrabbiata con lui, perché era ovvio che sapesse qualcosa.  
Ed allora c’erano stati i messaggi d’aiuto a tutte le persone a conoscenza del sovrannaturale, barricate dentro casa la notte e paginate di ricerche inutili, mentre questi avevano smesso di farsi vedere. La seconda notte di nulla assoluto era stata piena di discussioni  
(“Perché apparire, lasciare un segno su Isaac e poi sparire?” chiede Scott.  
“Forse il loro scopo era solo di spaventare.” Prova a dire Lydia. “Magari Isaac ha fatto qualcosa che non doveva e quelle cose sono innocue.”  
Isaac annuisce, sarcastico. “Hanno proprio una faccia innocua, sì.”  
“Non ce l’hanno proprio, la faccia.” Dice Stiles. Quello che sapevano era quello che sarebbe riuscito a capire anche un undicenne: facevano paura, attaccavano di notte, segnavano dietro l’orecchio e non avevano una faccia. Ma a confronto a vicende passate, erano già a buon punto.)  
Stiles si stira le braccia, sbadigliando rumorosamente.  
Scott alza lo sguardo dallo schermo del suo iPhone bianco ben tenuto. “Sei stanchissimo. Avresti dovuto passare la tua post-sbornia a letto.” Dice, preoccupato. “Mi dispiace d’averti fatto uscire.”  
Stiles gli sorride. “Scottie, sei la persona più tenera ch’io conosca. Ti preoccupi davvero troppo.”

 

***

 

Se Stiles avrebbe potuto scegliere un potere speciale d’avere, sarebbe stato il potersi cambiare i vestiti senza dover necessariamente togliersi. Non gli frega niente di essere un lupo mannaro – d’altronde l’aveva già rifiutato il morso, no? Voleva solo quello; il poter desiderare di andare a letto dopo una lunga giornata fuori di casa senza dover passare attraverso la fase del doversi vedere in mutande davanti allo specchio. Semplicemente non gli piace spogliarsi davanti ad altre persone, guardarsi la pelle pallida sotto la luce artificiale della stanza. E’ brutto, lo mette a disagio; e non è normale, ma è così e basta: era praticamente il contrario di Miley Cyrus, ed ormai l’aveva accettato.  
Quando si toglie la maglietta, quella sera, qualcosa va pesantemente storto: il suo torso nudo presenta più di una ventina di tagli orizzontali, in fila, sul fianco destro. Sono tagli appena visibili, superficiali: di quelli che ti lascia un foglio di carta, di quelli che bruciano soltanto.  
Passa il dito sopra quei graffi, sconvolto; gli prudono un po’, ma non osa toccarli più di tanto. Dopo due minuti a guardarsi allo specchio ed a cercare di capire, il suo respiro inizia ad accelerare clamorosamente.  
Perché il l’odore di sangue che pungeva il naso di Scott quella mattina, era il suo.  
E allora pensa che la soluzione sia semplicemente quella di non ubriacarsi più, perché alla fine c’è chi prende la sbronza bene e chi no, giusto? Lui l’ha presa male ed è successo, bam. Nulla di che.  
Stiles sta camminando per la stanza ed è agitato, perché non capisce che cazzo gli sia successo. Perché da qualche parte nel suo inconscio, sa che non è così. Non per lui: se la sente salire da dentro lo stomaco, la voglia di rifarlo. Sa bene che non-ubriacarsi-più non è la soluzione.  
Ed allora va nel panico.

L’ha capito: non è più un tipo positivo neanche da sobrio e la cosa lo fa impazzire. Perché si accorge che, all’una e mezzo del mattino, quando la luce dell’iPod gli illumina altri graffi sul polso appena fatti, sente il cuore più leggero.  
Stiles, in poche parole, ha bisogno del dolore.  
E non è normale, ma è così e basta. E la cosa lo spaventa un po’.

 

***

 

Passano due giorni da quella domenica pomeriggio: Stiles non l’ha più fatto. Non ci pensa, e quando si rende conto di starsi sfiorando distrattamente i tagli che ha sull’avambraccio, smette immediatamente.  
Il senso di colpa c’è, ed a volte lo pressa così tanto che non riesce a respirare, il che lo porta ad avere attacchi di panico.  
La sua tattica non è una vera e propria tattica: nessun promemoria su posti visibili (“Hey, cazzo fai? Smettila.”), nessun buttare via freneticamente qualsiasi oggetto graffiante o con lama; cercava solamente di non rimanere mai solo con dei lupi mannari. Il che, finora, aveva funzionato alla grande, senza contare le milleduecentonove domande che Scott gli faceva ogni volta che lui rifiutava un invito.  
Lydia, Allison o Danny erano diventati ormai sempre presenti quando lo erano Scott ed Isaac: Stiles aveva paura che un lupo mannaro potesse capire che lui fosse ferito, e preferiva non rischiare. A volte cercava pure quello del suo corso inglese che non sopportava, pur non rimanere solo con loro. E cercava sempre di rimanere con loro il meno possibile, il che portava ad altri millemila messaggini di Scott che chiedeva se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava e se avesse fatto qualcosa.  
La notte era più complicato – e per altri motivi. Ma per ora non aveva molti problemi: guardava la tv fino a che non sentiva le palpebre chiudersi, poi si infilava a letto e la cosa funzionava, anche se lo portava a rimanere sveglio fino alle tre del mattino.  
Ma sapeva che, prima o poi, questo suo sistema sarebbe caduto in pezzi come un vecchio presepio: ed infatti mercoledì notte verso le due e mezzo, mentre guarda Spongebob, il suo iPhone nero, rovinato ai lati, vibra. 

02:23 am: scottie  
sono tornati hanno segnato anke ethan

Ed a Stiles, di Ethan, frega meno di zero: esattamente come a quello lì era fregato meno di zero di Boyd. Ma sa che il fatto che loro sono tornati porterà a tante riunioni e barricate a casa di Scott e Stiles non può passare così tanto tempo chiuso con loro in una cazzo di casa. Non può.

 

***

 

“Stiles?”  
Il ragazzo capisce subito di non essere in camera sua. “Oh” dice. Quando apre gli occhi vede suo padre, con una tazza di caffè nero in mano, che lo guarda decisamente troppo preoccupato.  
La prima cosa che Stiles fa, e che gli fa perdere cinque battiti del cuore, è il controllare se ha la manica del pigiama blu a coprirgli il polso, e grazie a Dio è così. Si appunta mentalmente di darsi del deficiente dieci volte dopo per essersi addormentato sul divano.  
Suo padre lo continua a guardare. “Hai due occhiaie terribili.” gli fa notare. “Spero che tu non sia rimasto sveglio a guardare un’altra volta le repliche di American Horror Story, perché…”  
“Pa’!” urla Stiles, strofinandosi gli occhi. “E’ successo una volta.”  
Lo sceriffo si siede vicino a lui. “Come stai?” chiede.  
Ed è così sinceramente preoccupato che Stiles non può far a meno che sentirsi doppiamente una merda. “Sto bene, pa’. Sta’ tranquillo.” gli risponde.  
Poi lo abbraccia, e sente il bisogno di piangere nello stomaco. Però le lacrime gli riempiono gli occhi solo quando lui gli dice “ti voglio bene”.

Quando è sulla via per andare a scuola (ha deciso di non usare la Jeep oggi: più sta all’aperto, meglio è. Il vento potrebbe togliere un bel po’ di odore ed è importante sfruttare tutto, no?), Scott lo chiama.  
Stiles respira profondamente, prima di rispondere. “Heeeey bello, buondì”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
Stiles si ferma. “Eh?”  
Scott, dall’altra parte della linea, sospira. “Allison mi ha chiamato d’urgenza a casa sua e suo padre ci ha raccontato tutto quello che sa.” Stiles sente delle voci di sottofondo. “Mi dispiace. Siamo andati a cercare questo tipo che dovrebbe aiutarci, ma siamo dovuti partire subito e non ho avuto tempo di avvertirti. Mi dispiace.”  
“Dude, finiscila di dire mi dispiace.” Stiles calcia due sassolini per terra. “E’ tutto ok. Dove siete?”  
“Chris dice che i tipi cercano noi, quindi sta’ tranquillo. Non verranno a farti visita.” Scott risponde con cautela. “Non lo so, ma probabilmente siamo fuori dallo stato.”  
“Chi c’è con voi?” chiede Stiles.  
Scott esita. “Isaac.” dice. Poi: “E i gemelli.”  
Stiles quasi urla. “I gemelli?”  
“Non è stata un’idea mia!” Scott fa una pausa. “Aaah, mi dispiace tantissimo d’averti lasciato lì.”  
“Arrivo tardi a scuola. Ci si sente”  
“Stiles-”  
Sinceramente? Stiles non si sente neanche in colpa quando attacca.  
Il perché i gemelli fossero ancora vivi era un fatto sconosciuto a Stiles: fosse stato lui un alfa? Appena la storia di Deucalion e del Darach fosse finita, li avrebbe uccisi e basta.  
Scott non era così, però: tendeva a dare a tutti una seconda possibilità, tranne a sé stesso. Stiles gli voleva cos’ bene che a volte faceva male.  
Ma adesso avevano bisogno di starsene separati per un po’ e andava bene così; Stiles avrebbe riflettuto su quello che era successo negli ultimi due giorni e cercando di pensare il meno possibile al suo migliore amico a caccia di esseri sconosciuti ed apparentemente impossibili da distruggere. 

 

***

 

La cosa peggiore è che Stiles non può neanche dire la tipica frase da film “non so quando è iniziato”, perché ha la data precisa di quando tutto questo ha iniziato. Poi ha solo peggiorato.  
A volte quando è in classe gli viene in mente sua mamma, o che un giorno Scott scoprirà tutto. O che un giorno tutti si stancheranno di lui e lo lasceranno solo.  
E questi pensieri sono diventati insistenti, pressanti, e rendono il tutto mille volte più complicato: non sa che cazzo c’abbia, ma ha iniziato ad andare in bagno spesso durante le lezioni di scuola, a chiudersi dentro ed a “fare cose”.  
E’ strano perché Stiles non ha più il controllo della cosa: a volte sono solo dei graffi sui fianchi, magari con le chiavi di casa, che gli fanno irritare la pelle tutt’intorno; ma altre volte sono tagli con i coltellini del laboratorio di biologia. E quelli lì sì che gli fanno male, cazzo: e gli fanno uscire anche tantissimo sangue, il che lo mette a disagio ancora di più.  
I tipi-apparentemente-fatti-di-lucciole avevano segnato pure Scott e l’altro gemello, ed il gruppo era ancora in gita; Stiles riceveva milioni di messaggi quotidianamente da Scott, e Stiles faceva attenzione a rispondere a tutti sennò l’altro andava in paranoia. Non ce l’aveva con lui, ovviamente; Scott era praticamente il miglior migliore amico che si poteva trovare sul pianeta Terra, ed il fatto di stare solo poteva solamente giovargli.  
I momenti di panico e rabbia, che liberava nei bagni della scuola, si ripresentavano raramente a casa, e comunque mai di giorno. Quindi il vero nemico che Stiles combatte, in quella settimana, era semplicemente la noia.

Quando suo padre esce di casa, quel pomeriggio, Stiles si sta annoiando da morire. Come sempre. Decide che sì, è tempo di andare a fare una passeggiata da qualche parte invece di marcire sul letto; fa quasi per prendere il cellulare prima di uscire, ma poi ci ripensa. Voleva stare completamente da solo.  
C’è un parco a Beacon Hills, che non si fila nessuno. E’ quasi al limite col bosco, e comprende due panchine arrugginite, un’altalena poco stabile ed un paio di animali a molla: Stiles era solito andarci da bambino, poi verso le scuole medie suo padre aveva smesso di portarlo ed aveva arrestato due ragazzi per droga. Ora neanche i drogati frequentavano più quel posto. Alla fine ci sono posti e persone delle quali nessuno si ricorda mai.  
Stiles si ritrova a piangere qualche minuto dopo, appoggiato al ferro freddo della panchina, con il fiato corto.“Ricordati che gli attacchi di panico passano sempre”, gli ha detto il dottore una volta. Ed allora si aggrappa a quello: cerca di concentrarsi sul respiro, ne conta i secondi, come gli hanno insegnato. Nel profondo del suo cuore, sapeva sarebbe successo: non aveva avuto un attacco di panico in anni, ma tutta quella storia aveva tirato fuori il peggio da lui. Inizia a sudare freddo. La testa gli fa male e vorrebbe che qualcuno lo portasse a casa. O da sua madre. Non si accorge nemmeno di aver afferrato il terreno con le mani e della terra fredda e nera che gli entra nelle unghie. Alcune persone sono fatte per essere dimenticate.  
Quando tutto passa, si sente svuotato: pensa, è sicuro, di essere stato lì seduto per almeno venti minuti, ma in realtà ne sono passati solo cinque. Ha la fronte sudata ed i muscoli delle braccia deboli, quindi decide di prendersi del tempo in quella posizione.  
Non sa nemmeno che ore sono, ma è sicuramente presto per suo padre per tornare a casa: decide che sarebbe andato a mangiare qualcosa, per tirarsi su. Non aveva mai affrontato un attacco di panico da solo.  
“Attacco di panico?”  
Stiles per poco non grida. Si alza di scatto e quasi quasi sente il tremolio tornare, ma poi vede che si tratta di Derek, ed il respiro si calma – inaspettatamente – perché Derek, alla fine, sa di casa. Prende fiato per parlare e per dirgli che grande testa di cazzo fosse a spuntare così all’improvviso – al suo solito, ma si ritrova solo a farfugliare qualche parola.  
“Stai bene?” chiede.  
“Yup.” Stiles sta ancora pensando all’attacco di panico e sta cercando di classificarlo: probabilmente è nella top 5 dei più interminabili e dolorosi della sua vita. “Io vado” aggiunge. “Ci si vede in giro, suppongo.”  
Stiles si sente debole e vulnerabile perché, cazzo, Derek Hale lo ha appena visto durante un attacco di panico. Si sente uno schifo e vorrebbe sotterrarsi dall’imbarazzo. A mala pena lo guarda negli occhi: si gira e si incammina, mortificato. Si dimentica pure che ehy, Derek è tornato!: vuole solo andarsene da lì.  
E’ successo altre volte di avere attacchi di panico davanti ad altre persone, ma è sempre stato: medici, Scott, i suo genitori, suo padre, altri medici. E provava sempre vergogna, sempre: ma poi pensava ehy, i medici vedono casi peggiori ogni giorno. E Scott è Scott. Ed i tuoi genitori ti hanno visto anche la mattina appena sveglio. Ed allora la cosa passava.  
Ma Derek Hale, cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo. Minimo top 3.

 

***

 

Stiles torna a casa per scoprire che il frigo è completamente vuoto e tra la vergogna appena provata e la vividezza dell’attacco appena avuto, decide che la cosa migliore è andare a dormire. Anche se erano le sei del pomeriggio.  
E’ ancora in cucina quando qualcosa, dentro di lui, gli suggerisce l’altra opzione.  
E Stiles ha paura, quindi fa l’unica cosa che sa che lo farà stare temporaneamente meglio, ma che non lo fa sanguinare come un matto: beve di nuovo. 

Quando vede Derek Hale in camera sua, un’ora dopo, è certo che è colpa della testa che gli gira. A prova della sua teoria, poco prima aveva visto pure un cane nella sua stanza, che poi si era rivelato un ammasso di vestiti.  
“Non sei Derek, vero?” dice. “Le allucinazioni le aveva gli ubriachi, giusto…? OH- No, forse erano—” Non finisce la frase che inciampa e gli va a finire addosso. Noppity nope: Derek Hale, in carne ed ossa, nella sua stanza. Pure con la giacca di pelle.  
Ha un’espressione confusa, ma decisa – ha l’espressione che usa in qualsiasi situazione tranne che quando flirta, in poche parole, il che lo offende pure un pochino.  
“Stiles” lo chiama. La verità è che Derek è lì per tre ragioni: chiedere di Scott e di tutti gli altri, vedere se stava bene e per l’odore di sangue. Aveva riflettuto a lungo, dopo quell’episodio, su cosa dire a Stiles; poi alla fine, senza essersi preparato nessuno discorso, era semplicemente venuto e piombato in camera sua. E l’aveva trovato a bere una bottiglia di vodka, in mutande e maglietta. Non disse altro; solo il suo nome. Lo prese saldamente per la spalla e lo fece sedere sul letto, in silenzio. Quello fece presto a sdraiarsi e mettersi in posizione fetale, su un fianco, mentre lo guardava.  
La maglietta a maniche corte nera, dei The 1975, lasciava scoperta una fila imprecisa di tagli orizzontali e verticali sul braccio sinistro, di varia data. Alcuni lo spaventarono: sarebbero diventate delle grosse cicatrici. Chissà se se ne fosse reso conto.  
Stiles aveva gli occhi che si stavano per chiudere, e Derek sapeva che a) non sarebbe riuscito ad avere risposte su Scott o su altre sue domande e che b) non poteva lasciarlo così. 

 

Waking up like an animal  
I'm all ready for healing 

 

“Tu rimani lì?” chiede Stiles, ad occhi chiusi.  
Derek fa un verso di consenso e prende un paio di libri a caso dalla libreria di Stiles. “Zitto e dormi, ora.”, gli dice.  
Stiles sorride e cerca di svuotare la testa. 

 

***

 

Erano passati quattro giorni da quella sera, e Stiles non era ancora tornato a scuola. Ormai aveva chiesto a suo padre una settimana di “vacanza” da scuola, e lui, capendo che Stiles ne aveva bisogno, gliela aveva concessa, senza neanche troppe domande.  
Aveva assicurato Scott di stare bene, ma lui non gli aveva creduto (ovviamente) ed aveva proibito a tutti di andare a disturbarlo finché non si fosse sentito meglio. Intanto loro erano tornati dal loro viaggio ed avevano scoperto qualcosa di nuovo apparentemente, ma si erano messi d’accordo di non rivelarglielo finché non avesse risolto tutto il proprio stress, per poi caricarsene di altro.  
Quindi Stiles era ufficialmente in vacanza.  
Derek e lui avevano parlato di Scott, dell’attacco di panico e sì, pure dei tagli. Era stato imbarazzante da un verso ed un immenso sollievo dall’altra; gli aveva parlato di come si sentiva riguardo a tutto, ed aveva scoperto che Derek era un eccellente ascoltatore. 

 

“YOU WERE IN COLLEGE WORKING PART TIME WAITING TABLES”  
“Stiles-”  
“LEFT A SMALL TOWN, NEVER LOOKED BACK, I WAS A FLIGHT RISK WITH A FEAR OF FALLING”  
“N--”  
“WONDERING WHY WE BOTHER WITH LOVE IF IT NEVER LASTS”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Hai finito?”  
Stiles apre gli occhi. “A me Taylor Swift non mi piace neanche”  
Derek chiude il libro che aveva deciso di aprire quel giorno (Looking for Alaska, John Green) e glielo lancia sul letto. “Idiota” sospira.  
E’ ancora sdraiato sul proprio letto e si sente decisamente troppo carico. “Mi sono svegliato poco fa, stavo solo pensando. Ti ho spaventato?” Prende il libro atterrato vicino a lui e lo sfoglia distrattamente, incrociando le gambe. “E’ strano svegliarmi e trovarti lì”. dice. “Sei un po’ inquietante, però la cosa mi rassicura in un certo senso”  
Derek si alza dalla sedia e prende la giacca, senza dire nulla. “Sta arrivando tuo padre. Meglio se me ne vado, eh?”  
Derek aveva fatto compagnia a Stiles da quella notte. Se ne andava solamente quando sentiva suo padre arrivare. Anche quando Stiles dormiva, lui se ne stava semplicemente lì.  
Stiles non cerca neanche di nascondere il dispiacere. “Come vuoi. Ah, senti” dice “mi porti del cibo?”  
Derek e Stiles si guardano fisso per un minuto. Il lupo mannaro ci mette un po’ a capire che Stiles era serio. “No” risponde.  
“Non ritorni quindi?” chiede ancora Stiles.  
“Ora che c’è tuo padre in casa non hai bisogno che io stia qui.” risponde. “E poi” aggiunge, riflettendo, “devi pure fare i compiti.”  
Stiles si morde il labbro, forte. “A me fa piacere se resti…?” dice.  
“Semmai domani.”  
Derek era decisamente troppo stanco e sentiva di non riuscire a sopportare altre chiacchiere di Stiles. Non che gli desse tanto fastidio stare con Stiles, alla fine, però sapeva che doveva procedere poco alla volta: Dio solo sa come abbia fatto a crescere un teenager con così tanta energia e con il potere di donare mal di testa a chi gli sta intorno.  
Stiles alza il braccio, per dargli il cinque, ma l’altro lo ignora e si limita a fissarlo accigliato. “A domani allora”, si ritrova a dire.  
Quando Stiles sente la porta della macchina di suo padre chiudersi, sa che Derek è già lontano.  
Si sente più vulnerabile di quanto dovrebbe, a qual pensiero: a lui passare del tempo con Derek non dispiace. Anche se non è ancora del tutto sicuro del contrario.  
Come predetto da Derek, sente suo padre entrare dalla porta di casa dopo poco. Stiles si sistema un po’ sul letto ed apre il libro ad una pagina a caso, facendo finta di leggere. Non può far a meno di pensare a quanto si senta a suo agio con Derek intorno. 

 

***

 

E’ venerdì quando succede, e succede per sbaglio.  
Sono seduti per terra, con gli appunti di chimica sulle gambe di Stiles ed un libro di storia su quelle di Derek. Solo uno dei due non sta leggendo, però.  
Non è difficile capire chi.  
“La chimica secondo me sarebbe pure interessante, ma non serve a molto” spiega Stiles. “Cioè: se volessi diventare un cuoco di metamfetamina sarebbe utile-”  
Derek chiude il libro sbattendolo. “Prova a scrivere quello sul test di domani.”  
“No ma tipo” prosegue. “è utile. Solo che non nella mia vita.”  
“E cosa ne sai che non farai il drogato, da grande?”  
E Stiles è lì lì per spiegargli che tecnicamente cucinare la metamfetamina non ti rende drogato, ma lascia perdere. “Non voglio fare il test domani.”  
Derek si avvicina a lui, dicendo un “uhu” distratto e gli ruba l’evidenziatore giallo. Il loro rapporto era così strano che a volte sentirsi così a suo agio con Stiles lo faceva sentire anche in colpa, per qualche strano motivo.  
Stiles lo guarda e decide che sì, avrebbe fatto una cazzata oggi, perché si deve festeggiare il fatto di essere tornati dei tipi positivi, no? Ha il viso vicinissimo a Derek in questo momento. Sa di fresco e di casa, con la maglia nera spiegazzata.  
Ci mette due secondi a formulare il pensiero; successivamente mette in atto il piano in tre – prendergli la faccia tra le mani - e tiene le proprie labbra premute sulle sue per quattro. Nove secondi di totale delirio.  
Derek tace. Stiles sorride come un bambino e dice che è stata l’euforia dell’essere di nuovo un tipo positivo e quella roba lì, ma l’altro rimane zitto.  
“Puoi, uh, continuare a fare chimica e tenere la mani apposto?” dice dopo un po’.  
Stiles è scioccato. “Cioè, ci siamo appena baciati e tu ti ostini ad avere quel broncio con me.”  
“Ho ‘quel broncio’ con te perché sei bambino”  
“Ma ci siamo appena baciati” dice. “Non dovresti tipo, comprarmi il cibo e cose romantiche e avere sempre un sorriso bellissimo addosso? O magari strusciarti su di me?”  
Derek lo ignora e riapre il libro, e con la coda dell’occhio potrebbe giurare d’aver visto Stiles passarmi la lingua sulle labbra. Ha un nodo improvviso in gola, che gli rende difficile deglutire.

 

Appena Derek se ne va, quel pomeriggio, pochi minuti prima dell’entrata in casa di suo padre, manda un messaggio a scottie: hey bro, indovina chi sta meglio? xx  
Non ci riesce a credere che qualche tempo prima era seduto su un parco a piangere, in preda ad un attacco di panico ed a pensare di essere solo. Alcune persone sono fatte per essere dimenticate un par di palle. Lui non era solo. Non lo sarebbe mai stato.

 

07:54 pm: scottie  
hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ho tante notizie da darti sono felice che tu sia tornato.

07:55 pm: scottie  
prima però mi dici che cosa hai avuto baby

 

Trattiene una risata. Ha tantissime cose da raccontargli.

 

***

 

Stiles pensa a Derek mentre cerca di compilare il quiz di chimica, e non più a sometimes love is not enough / and the road gets tough / I don't know why. E non sente nemmeno il bisogno di andare in bagno nell’ora di Inglese per graffiarsi i fianchi con le chiavi di casa. Sorride e basta.

Il che è un bene, perché si sente di nuovo un tipo positivo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Info canzoni (aka spazio inutile):  
> Tutte le frasi in inglese a sinistra plus il titolo, sono prese dalla canzone “Human” dei Daughter.  
> C’è una piccola citazione di Lucio Dalla, “Futura”. Ma proprio piccolinaina.  
> Stiles, ad un certo punto, urla scherzosamente una canzone di Taylor Swift: “Mine”.  
> C’è un’altra citazione in inglese, nelle ultime righe, di “Born to Die” di Lana del Rey.


End file.
